Equestria Girls: Doppelgängers (SYOC)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Changelings seem to be everywhere and seem to be aggressive, they may have once been nothing more than a gang of skilled make up artists, but now they seem to have a strange amount of control, and everyone is less happy around them. LOTS OF LEMONS, lots and lots of them, this is smut


**Hey guys! Another solo story here. Honestly I just really wanted to write with mlp characters again and had an idea so why not? This'll operate on the same schedule as Pervidemension and this'll go if I don't have time to do both, so warning!**

 **Also this takes place in the Equestria girls universe. I honestly just think it has more story potential as there's less known about it. Like what's Discord like there? Who knows! This story isn't even about him...**

It was about lunch time in Canterlot, and Sugar Cube Corner was busy as ever during lunch time. A caucasian boy in his late teens had just made it to the front of the line. Standing behind the display of various sweets for sale was a chubby blue woman with pink hair. "I take it you'd like the Sugar Cube Special dear?" The woman, Mrs Cake, asks.

"Eeyup." The teen, known to most as Big Mack, replied simply.

The baker smiles and finds a cream pie from the shelf, "That'll be $8.30." Mack nods and pays, walking over to a seat with a purple woman. Ms. Cheerily, a local teacher.

Cheerily looks around for a second before asking, "How much was it?"

Mack replies in his deep voice, "$8.30."

The teacher eyes the delicious looking pie before cutting herself a piece. The two remain relatively silent for the meal, quite surprising for the normally energetic teacher. After the meal the two say their goodbyes and set on their way.

Meanwhile, Rarity and Pinkie were hanging out of Rarity's home. Rarity was dressed in nothing but some fancy purple panties and Pinkie fully clothed. "Hmm which of these look better?" Rarity holds up a pair of black lingerie and purple.

Pinkie, laying on the bed with her legs in the air, takes in the view, "Hmmm, well you could just go like that!"

"Pinkie!"

The party fanatic laughs "Kidding! But why exactly does this matter when you never take off your clothes? Ooooor are you gonna give a strip show at today's party? I mean I wouldn't even call them parties, more like me-"

Rarity suddenly rushes over to Pinkie and blocks her mouth with her hands. "No Pinkie, we're going to a party." Rarity stays sternly.

After her mouth is uncovered, Pinkie stares, "Girl, I know a party when I see one, and those parties ain't no parties! There's no fun!"

Rarity smiles softly, "Alright Pinkie, what would make the parties more fun?" The hint of reminder in her voice made it sound like fun was something she may have forgotten.

"Weeeeeeeeell, panty trading is always fun soooo GIMME!" Pinkie lunges at her white friend, pulling off her panties in one swift motion to reveal Rarity's perfectly shaved pussy.

Rarity steps out of them once her panties hit the floor. "Well, I suppose I was going to need to change out of those anyway." She stands with her arms crossed as Pinkie slips her undergarments on, Pinkie of course not wearing anything below her skirt

Suddenly the door opens suddenly, "Hey siiiiiiiis."

Rarity squeals in embarrassment and quickly dashes under the covers, "Sweetie Belle I'm changing! Don't you ever learn to knock?"

"No fair! Why does Pinkie get to watch you change but you scream when I come in?" Sweetie pouts.

"Because Pinkie has seen just about everyone naked so frequently that I no longer find myself caring." Rarity sighs, " NOW SHOO!" Pouting, Sweetie Belle leaves. "Alright, that's dealt with." She looks around, "Pinkie? Where did you- OH~"

Pinkie, her rapey nature coming out again, had taken the opportunity to get under the covers and begin licking the tailor's pussy lips. "Hnn, Pinkie no!""

"Why noooooot? You know it feels good~" Pinkie says from under.

"I…" Rarity sighs, "I suppose I'm single now so it's not like its cheating, AH~!" Rarity squeaks again as Pinkie gets back to it, skillfully using her tongue all over her friend's folds. She bites her lip as Pinkie's skilled tongue slither's inside her, hitting each and other spot that made Rarity moan best. Birthdays certainly weren't the only think the party girl memorized.

"Oh Pinkie...AH~" Rarity yelled as Pinkie drew her secret weapon; I soft bite to the clit. Rarity's juices flowed out, lathering Pinkie's face in their warmth. Pinkie licked it off like whipped cream and got out from under and smiles. Rarity on the other hand, was panting, "Guess...it's time for the party then?"

Later that day Big Mack was walking into an alley behind Sugar Cube Corner. He checked his rather rustic watch: 8:30.

"There you are." The plump figure of Mrs. Cake walls out of the building. "Right on schedule." Mack looks around almost desperately for something, however it was just him and Mrs. Cake in the alley "Looking for Cheerily?" The large guy's eyes open wide in fear as Mrs. Cake wipes her face, taking off chunks of makeup to reveal black changeling skin. "Got you now big boy." The voice changed drastically, being a heavy accent now. Mack tried to run but his arms and legs got trapped by some kind of goo. "Nuh uh uh, not leaving here big boy." Mack could do nothing but struggle as the changeling dragged him away.

 **Thanks for reading! This was just my attempt at something so nobody hate on it please! Anyways, this will be SYOC, but as I said this might be discontinued, or this might post more than my normal stories, who knows? Take a gamble and make one if you want, or talk to me about it. OC Form is on my profile page**


End file.
